No More Words
by Ou Yang Jing
Summary: The last moments that Tidus and Yuna share before the finale. Could u find it in ur hearts to give some reviews? PWEEEEZ? Much appreciated, thanx! XD


Okay, so I oriinally wrote this for a project we did in English class and upon hearing the prompt and letting thoughts just fly off, I thought about FFX, which I had been playing like a friggin' maniac at the time, and thought that I could write something based on the last moments that Tidus and Yuna have together. I'm actually quite proud of this one because even if you havn't played FFX I didn't spoil anything. HAHA! nospoilersforyou!!!! You will just have to play for yourself! Actually when I started this I couldn't for the life of me beat Evrae so I was stuck. Then I beat the pants off of that flying maggot!! And now I know the tear-jerking ending! WHY?! sob

I highly recommend this game. I LUB IT!! Wakka is the man! And for those of you who havn't played FFX-2: DO IT!! Sure it's kind of a girly game, so the girls should enjoy it. But for the guys: if you like sexy video game girls, and in my own personal opinion they're all hot, you will enjoy seeing the girls pretty scantily clad in this one. whispers You can change their clothes giggles like an 8year-old I'm not even sure that Rikku's outfit can be classified as clothing. That "skirt" is no more than a band-aid. ponders hmmmm.... oh well, ENJOY! I would appreciate a review or 3, but please, if you've nothing nice to say, then shut ur yap, unless it's constructive criticism!! XD

Disclaimer : Do I really need to tell you guys? Okay, just for tradition's sake: I DO NOT own any of these characters! Yuna and Tidus and the Final Fantasy X gang are all copyright of SquareSoft ...which is now SquareEnix. So there!

No More Words

What can I tell you?

Only being such a small self

I won't tell you anything more now

Because the words are so weak against time.

- No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki

It was a tender moment. Well, sort of...

"It's so beautiful," she said softly.

"Hmm," It was beautiful. Never before had I witnessed a sight more glamorous. The sky was alight with millions of pyreflies. The recently set sun, sitting just below the horizon, illuminated the sky with brilliant shades of orange and red. The sea sparkled like a giant diamond as it gently lapped the shore, and the birds serenaded our ears with a sweet and gentle song. The lilies perfulme molested our senses (that sounds so gay, but my english teacher loved it! XD), and the wind gently rn its fingers through our hair, kissing our faces.

But what made it even more amazing and special was her standing right there. As if this sight couldn't be any more breathtaking. Does she know what she does to me? My heart raced and I could feel my face starting to flush. I searched my thoughts for something to say. Anything that would break the silence. The breeze picked up her hair and twirled it around and away from her face and neck.

It is beautiful As I moved to speak, I noticed her lightly brush her cheek with the back of her hand, banishing a small streak of glistening crystal tear.

The words that I thought that I had grabbed hold of were now flying away into the distance. Why is she crying I didn't know what was making her cry... okay I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't know why she started up at that moment, or when it was that I had taken her into my arms. All I did know was that I never liked to see her cry.

She trembled and softly wept as I embraced her. I was again speechless. At the moment I wished I could find something to say to ease her mind or bring some sort of comfort, but what could I say? I knew what plagued her mind, and, well, what CAN you say to that? But I think, and hope, that she knew what I was trying to convey to her. I had given her more comfort than any words that I could have thrown together. She's come such a long way. We all have. Together.

But here we are now. At the end of the road. I always wished that the day would never come. I never thought that I would hate to see Zanarkand again.

I wanted the moment to last forever. I wanted Yuna and I to always be right here. I didn't want to be seperated from her.

Even if we never see each other again after this is all said and done, I am grateful for the memories that I have with her ... with everyone.

It would be nice if we could put away

and throw out everything except what

really mattered. But reality is just cruel.

In such times

I see you laughing

whenever I close my eyes

Until the day I reach eternal sleep

that smiling face will have

to stay with me, without fail

People are all sad

so they go and forget, but -

For that which I should love

For that which gives me love

I will do what I can

Back when we met

it was all akward

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got hurt, didn't we?

- Dearest By Ayumi Hamasaki


End file.
